


Accidentally Famous?

by deareli



Series: Summoners and Familiars AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A sequel to my other fanfiction, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluffy, Humor, Instagram, M/M, Multi, Part of my Familiar universe, Social Influencers, This is just a mess, Tumblr Prompt, You may need to read that first, chat fic, messenger fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: when tsuna is given the latest phone, his guardians convince him to join instagram - his fame climbs from there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is... sorta a sequel to my other fic 'You Can't Stop Us Now' but also its not, its set in the same universe so if you want to know more you can read that one
> 
> this fic is based off this tumblr post https://kheta.tumblr.com/post/139709740216/insta-fame-tsuna but i played around iwith it a bit more
> 
> also i hate iemitsu so you can probs tell lol
> 
> this one is just for funsies and probs won't be updated often

“… a camera phone?” Tsuna asked, looking up at the man who called himself his father. After the incidents in the future and the battle against the Shimon family and Daemon, Tsuna made Iemitsu promise to visit home more often. While Tsuna wanted nothing to do with the man and refused to call him dad, he knew that Nana missed Iemitsu more than anything, but Iemitsu it seemed still wanted to win back his son. “Why are you giving me this?”

Iemitsu grinned, placing a hand on Tsuna’s shoulder, who shifted out away from him. “I figured for your 16th birthday you deserved something better than clothes. This way you can keep up with your friends too and take better pictures.”

Well, the man was making sense at least. Tsuna looked down at the phone in his hands, it was a sleek touch-screen phone, in an orange cover with a 27 charm hanging off the top. “It hasn’t been activated yet, I thought you would want to do that with your friends later on,” Iemitsu explained, making Tsuna snort.

“You mean you don’t know how to do it,” Tsuna said, putting the phone down next to its box and raising an eyebrow at the man. “Thank you though. It was a… thoughtful gift.”

Their relationship was very strained. In Tsuna’s eyes there was nothing Iemitsu could do to be a good father figure anymore, but for Nana’s sake he agreed to at least be civil. It also meant, unfortunately, that Tsuna couldn’t have Gokudera, Elyse or Yamamoto near his house while Iemitsu was visiting. Elyse already had a hatred for the man as she had worked under him in the past for a few missions, but had become livid when she found out how he never even spoke to his family. Gokudera tended to get angry for Tsuna and while Yamamoto managed to look indifferent, anyone could feel the killer intent he radiated when he was near the elder Sawada.

So he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Right well,” Iemitsu said after a beat, knowing Tsuna wasn’t going to say or do anything else. He stood up from his seat at the table, offering a smile to his son, who continued to stare at him. “I’m taking your mother out for dinner tonight before I leave tomorrow, so you’ll have the house to yourself. Or- well, I guess with all the other additions that live here.”

Tsuna nodded, knowing that Bianchi was going to be staying over tonight again because Reborn was back. He knew that Iemitsu didn’t like the fact that so many people now lived at the house, but Tsuna had threatened the man to leave it be and he did. But Tsuna knew that Iemitsu tended to ask Nana what was going to happen with the amount of kids staying there.

Lambo and I-Pin were finally growing up and were attending Elementary school now that both were 6 years old, Tsuna was often in charge of walking them to and from school. Fuuta was joining them, but he was already two years above due to his age and the tutoring he received from Hana.

(His Guardians and Familiars stepped in from time to time, but he didn’t like to let them. Elyse had taken them out for ice-cream and gotten herself, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta lost. He wasn’t sure how well Gokudera would do with them as the storm Guardian often argued non-stop with Lambo, especially now that the cow was getting old enough to talk back properly.)

“Don’t wait up, kiddo,” Tsuna was broken out of his thoughts by his ‘dad’ ruffling his hair and leaving, making Tsuna growl and fix it as best he could. Like hell he was going to listen to the bastard, he’d wait up just to make sure his mom got home safe.

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed his phone, putting it in his pocket for now. While he wasn’t totally inept, he didn’t really know what to do with his new phone as it was the newest model released, and his old phone was at least 10 years old. Maybe Yamamoto or Gokudera could help him. Or even Shoichi.

(He’d ask Spanner but the last time he asked Spanner for technology advice, he had his computer rewired completely which eventually made it short-circuit.)

With that in mind, put his shoes on and headed out. The kids were out with Bianchi for the afternoon so he decided to lock up and headed to Yamamoto’s place.

\--

He got lucky as he found four of his Guardians all sat at a table over some sushi, talking amongst themselves. His Mist, Rain, Storm and Sun Guardians all seemed to be getting along for the time being so he counted his blessings.

His Guardians had changed a lot ever since the battle against Daemon. Especially his Mist, who was affected the most by the battle as she had been the one Daemon went for. She still had heterochromia, one purple eye contrasting the blue one. After the battle with Daemon she had cut her hair short (for Tsuna, as a promise that she would forever serve him and only him), so instead of reaching past her waist, it instead sat just above her shoulders in a nice bob, wavy with her bangs framing her face. Her blonde cat ears stood out above her head, but she had refused to dye her hair back to its natural colour, stating the black suited her better.

Her taste in clothing had changed too. Instead of the short shorts and waist-side cloths she’d wear over top, she was dressed in a white button up long sleeve shirt (with a floral pattern) tucked into high-waisted black skinny jeans, and flat shoes to boot. All in all, she looked grown up and it matched her more calmer personality.

His Storm Guardian had grown some more, now standing at equal height with Yamamoto. Gokudera now chose to wear his glasses more often, and his unkempt hair was almost always pulled back into a ponytail when he was studying or focusing on something. He did, however, choose to dress as he normally does. A red hoodie sitting underneath a black leather jacket, with matching black jeans and boots.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were almost exactly the same, except Ryohei had grown some more as well. The Sun Guardian still had bandages wrapped around his fists, but he was wearing his usual casual clothes – a hoodie and pants – which Tsuna suspected was because the boxer wanted to be ready to exercise at any given moment.

“Yo, Tsuna!” Yamamoto called out, waving him over. The other three stopped and looked at him. Gokudera immediately got up, offering his seat to his boss while he went to find another one.

Ryohei grinned. “Happy birthday, lil bro!” he said excitedly, pumping a fist into the air.

“Happy birthday Decimo,” Elyse said, her eyes twinkling as he sat down. “We’ll give you your presents later tonight, we wanted to make sure everyone else is there as well,” so in other words, they had planned a party for him. But he found himself not minding, he had gotten used to the chaos his very possessive and slightly psychopathic family brought with them.

Speaking of chaos, he was surprised that Elyse and Gokudera weren’t fighting over who has to give up their seat for him. But he supposed they were finally learning to be civil with each other.

“Mukuro and Chrome are supposed to be coming back today so it works out well, since Iemitsu leaves tomorrow,” Yamamoto said as Gokudera sat down on the spare chair he had found. “Speaking of… did he get you anything for your birthday?”

Tsuna sighed, knowing the question would come. “He got me a new phone, but I don’t know how to use it,” he said, putting the phone on the table for all four of them to look at. “Its one of those new ones.”

“Oh! I have one of those,” Elyse chirped, pulling her own at. “We can help you activate it and download what you need on it, Decimo.”

“That’s a nice present of Mr Sawada,” Gokudera said, eyes narrowed at the device. “Are you sure its safe to use, Tenth?”

Tsuna almost laughed at that, but he knew Gokudera’s worry was genuine. So instead, he nodded, and turned the phone on. “I haven’t ‘activated’ it yet because I don’t know how, but I want to. I think it’s the first time he’s given me a present that he’s actually picked out himself.”

Yamamoto nodded, picking up the phone and activating it, entering the information needed and making sure everything was working smoothly. As he worked, Tsuna helped himself to the sushi that was left on the plate, already thanking Tsuyoshi for being an amazing cook. He noticed Elyse helping the baseball player out while holding her own phone for comparison. Gokudera sat on the other side and helped out, but mainly watched. It was bizarre to see the three of them behaving nicely to each other, but he supposed it was because it was his birthday and they wanted him happy.

He’d enjoy it while it lasted.

“There,” Yamamoto said, handing the phone back to Tsuna. He took it, unlocking the phone and looking at it. “I’ve downloaded the basic apps you need, but it’s really up to you what you want on it. I also connected you to the wi-fi here so whenever you drop by you don’t have to waste your mobile data.”

Tsuna blinked, absorbing the information while Yamamoto grinned at him. “Thanks, Takeshi,” he said after a moment, offering a small smile in return.

Beside him, he noticed Elyse looking more and more excited, and he wondered what his Mist Guardian was up to this time. “Decimo, you should download Instagram,” she said, her phone clenched in her left hand. “It’s the most popular app right now, and it’s super easy to use.”

“Everyone uses it, I’m sure Kyoko would have told you,” Yamamoto laughed, pulling out his own phone and opening Instagram. He pulled his profile up, showing it to Tsuna.

Gokudera scoffed. “Baseball brain only really posts photos of him playing baseball or sports. His profile is boring.”

“Says the one who posts conspiracy theories and posts about aliens,” Elyse said bitingly, smirking when the dog growled at her.

“You can’t lie, you like conspiracy theories too!”

“Sure, puppy, but not that much.”

“You-“ the bomber growled, but held his tongue. “Che- well at least mine isn’t filled with dance videos and cheesy selfies.”

And thus the argument began between them, making Tsuna sighed as his Mist and Storm Guardians began squabbling again. Being a cat and a dog meant that the two of them almost never got along and Tsuna had long since given up trying to get them to be friends.

Ignoring the two of them, he looked at Yamamoto instead. “Should I make one? I know all my friends have one, but I don’t even know what to post,” he said, frowning at his phone.

“Its up to you but you don’t even need to post much, maybe start with a few pictures of us if it makes you feel better,” Yamamoto said, not minding Elyse and Gokudera yelling over top of them.

Tsuna sighed, staring at his phone. But he knew his mind was already made up. He got to work downloading the app, and a few others that Yamamoto told him were good to have too (like Snapchat, and this new messenger app that apparently has everyone hooked). Once it was downloaded, it was time to make his account, which Yamamoto helped him with.

\--

“You got everything set up now?” Yamamoto asked, walking Tsuna back to his house. Ryohei had long since left them, having something to do with Kyoko for the night.

Tsuna nodded, a smile on his face as he looked down at his phone in his hands. “I have no idea what to post though, I’ve never had a social account,” he said, looking up at his Rain Guardian. “Actually can I… can I take one of you guys?”

That stopped his friends. All three of them stopped walking, looking down at their boss with mixed expressions of adoration in their eyes. His Mist and Storm Guardians had long since stopped fighting (after Tsuna threatened to freeze them both if they didn’t quieten) and chose to ignore each other for the time being.

He instantly turned red, already regretting asking. He was closer with his Guardians now, but he still felt anxious when it came to friend-stuff. “Sorry I- that was dumb.”

“No, Decimo-! That just took us by surprise,” Elyse said, the first one to speak up.

“Yeah, usually you’re the one to fight photos,” Yamamoto laughed, slinging an arm around his small boss.

Gokudera nodded, his tail wagging excitedly. “We’d be happy to have a photo with you. I’m honoured to be part of your first post, Tenth!”

“All of us would be,” Elyse added, snidely glaring at the dog. Gokudera glared back, but thankfully they didn’t start arguing again. “It’ll be a good first post too so you can build up more followers. Do you want to be part of it?”

Tsuna shook his head, holding his phone up in front of him. “I just want one of you guys, my friends,” he said, peeking over his phone.

The three of them looked at each other, and Yamamoto wisely stood between the two feisty ones. He slung his arms over both of them, his left arm easily reaching Gokudera’s shoulders but his right arm settling just around Elyse’s neck as she barely reached his chest. Tsuna’s smile widened, his feeling of love and affection growing for his friends. He took the picture, taking a couple just in case before lowering his phone and putting his thumb up.

“Right, just post it to your account now,” Yamamoto said, pulling away from the other two and watching Tsuna. “And add a caption if you want!”

“Hashtags help too,” Elyse added, her hands in her pockets now that the photo was over.

Tsuna blinked, nodding as he took the information in and tried to think of a good caption. He looked at the three of them, Yamamoto smiling at him, Elyse tilting her head and looking like a curious cat, and Gokudera with a small grin on his face – and instantly he had one.

He posted it once it was complete, showing it to the other three and with their nods of approval he smiled and put his phone away. He walked between them again, leading them back to his house to spend some time together (and made a mental note to invite the others once he was home).

For now, the post was forgotten.


	2. the second post + birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsuna has his 16th birthday party lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its ya bitch back again with the second chapter  
> i just started uni again! i'll be a bit busy so here's a nice chapter for y'all  
> sorry it's a bit of a mess, but i hope it's not too bad!
> 
> love y'all

“You should take a selfie with us, Tsu!” Kyoko chirped, smiling brightly at Tsuna with Haru and Hana standing on both sides of her.

It had been a day since his birthday and his Guardians had kicked him out for the day while they got his party ready (which was something that Tsuna had said he _didn’t_ need but as usual they refused to listen to him. Even Hibari had been adamant in his own way that Tsuna have a party, what was up with that?), so Tsuna was left to go shopping with the girls when Kyoko dragged him out.

Iemitsu had left in the morning after spending the night with Nana. While the man wanted to stick around for Tsuna’s party, Reborn had sent him away back to work with the excuse that Tsuna wouldn’t want him there. But Tsuna had planned for him and Nana to take a vacation soon, just for his mother’s sake.

But back to the present, Tsuna smiled at his friends, nodding. “If you want- I guess one of the Guardians told you about the new phone,” he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I actually don’t know how to take selfies though.”

“It’s easy!” Haru said, a grin on her face as she excitedly spoke up. She had long since gotten over her crush on Tsuna, now she had a crush on both girls next to her but as she had told Tsuna, she wanted it a secret from Kyoko and Hana. Tsuna was trying his hardest to get all three of them together. “Hana should take it since she has the longest arms.”

Hana sighed, but the smile on her face told Tsuna she didn’t actually mind. “Sure. We can use Sawada’s phone,” she shrugged, a lot more cool and mature from the past couple of years. While she wasn’t involved in the battles during the future, she had been kept up to date and eventually forgave Tsuna for keeping her in the dark (and helped him bail Hibari out of prison when he was wrongfully accused of murder, which Tsuna does not want a repeat of).

Tsuna smiled, handing her his phone. Hana took it in her hand, quickly getting the camera app open and holding it out. She pulled Tsuna close to her, with Haru on her back peeking on her shoulder and Kyoko on the other side of her. “Smile,” she said, not cheerfully but not entirely coldly either. Tsuna gave his biggest smile, his cheeks slightly red from how close he was with the girls, and the photo was taken.

Once they pulled away from each other, he pulled the photo up to look at it. He was crushed right next to Hana’s chest, looking happy but embarrassed. Haru’s head peeked up behind Hana’s shoulder and Tsuna’s head with a cheeky smile on her face, and Kyoko’s bright smile just managing to make it into frame on Hana’s other side – her hair brushing her shoulders as she’s begun to grow it out. All in all he loved the picture, and even if it was going on his Instagram it was one he’d be definitely keeping.

He uploaded it to his account, noting he already had gained a few followers from people he didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. “Thanks guys,” he said, a genuine smile on his face.

“It’s okay Tsu!” Kyoko chirped, fox ears twitching happily. “We’re just happy to have a picture with you on your wall.”

Haru nodded. “Haru was getting jealous that your Guardians were getting all the attention!” she pouted, cheeks puffed out.

When he looked to Hana, she nodded, but didn’t voice a complaint like the other two. It made him feel a bit bad that he had been neglecting them lately and he vowed to make it up to them. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, a frown on his face. He knew that he needed to spend more time with them as they had been his first friends, and Haru was the first one to forgive him when he had hurt her the most in the future. He turned to face all three of them, a small smile on his face. “I promise that I’ll take you out for a day, then. Just us four.”

Hana gave a small nod, and while it didn’t seem like much, Tsuna knew Hana well enough to know that her nod was full acceptance of his apology and offer, and it made his heart swell to know that.

“That’d be nice,” Kyoko giggled, linking her fingers together. She looked at Haru, who also nodded excitedly. He had a feeling she was already planning their day out.

Tsuna felt his heart beat faster, the three girls in front of him – with their smiling faces and pure happiness in their eyes – making him feel simultaneously guilty and happy. But he didn’t mind it. He linked his arms with Kyoko and Haru, the latter hanging onto his arm happily.

\--

When they finally reached Nami-mori Mall again, Tsuna waited by a wall while the girls went off to look at clothes. Hana stayed with him, arms crossed as she rested against the wall.

Tsuna sighed, taking his phone out to chuck a quick message to Yamamoto, asking him when he was allowed to come along.

He snorted, not expecting a response as he was about to pocket his phone, when he hesitated. He looked to Hana, who was looking at her own phone, then looked back at his own. It couldn’t hurt, and it would be his first solo selfie. And he was wearing one of his favourite hoodies.

He held his phone up above his head, from a slightly higher angle (he knows what type of selfies to take from scrolling his own feed on Instagram), and put up a peace sign. He took the photo, lowering his arm to look at the picture, and bit his lip. He knew that editing photos was generally a thing people did before uploading, but he didn’t think he wanted to.

He added a caption to it, remembering the hashtags too, and uploaded it. After it was up, he pocketed his phone and looked up just in time to spot Haru and Kyoko running towards them.

“We have an hour to kill until Yamamoto’s dinner tonight,” Kyoko said, phone in hand as she reached them with Haru right behind her. “We should go shopping for you, Tsu.”

“Ah!” Haru clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling. Tsuna was slightly worried. “We can buy you a new outfit! Mr. Reborn mentioned to us a while ago that you needed more clothes.”

Tsuna scoffed, his cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. “Reborn says that because according to him I don’t have any fashion sense,” he grumbled, arms crossed as he avoided their eyes. He and Reborn had argued about it more often than he cared to admit, and the hitman did tend to buy Tsuna outfits from time to time that looked like they cost more than his entire wardrobe.

Kyoko giggled at that, but luckily Hana saved him by taking his arm. “Come on, we can take Sawada shopping but we can’t force him to get anything he doesn’t want.”

And with that, she pulled him away, Kyoko and Haru following close behind.

\--

While Tsuna knew about the party his friends and family had thrown, he was still caught off guard by the loud cry of ‘SURPRISE!’ that sounded the minute he opened the door to Take-Sushi.

In front of him, everyone he had come to love (apart from the Varia and a few of his mafia contacts that obviously wouldn’t come) was standing in front of him. He blinked, tears pooling in his eyes despite his best effort not to cry.

“Happy late birthday, Sawada,” Hana said from behind him, slinging an arm over his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “I know it’s not much but we wanted to show how much we appreciate you.”

“I-I know, I-“ he cut himself off, rubbing his eyes as his friends watched him with varying smiling expressions. “It’s perfect- it’s- I’ve never really had anything like it before,” he stammered out, realising the truth of that statement as soon as he said it.

While his mom celebrated his birthday every year, he had never had a party. Or friends to celebrate with. And while it’s his second birthday since he met his Famiglia, with all the craziness of last year there wasn’t any time to celebrate it, so he never mentioned it.

(Which Reborn punished him for, because apparently forgetting about your own birthday isn’t fitting for a mafia boss, but Tsuna’s convinced Reborn was more angry at himself for not realising.)

“Stop crying, Useless-Tsuna,” Reborn’s voice, full of affection that he would usually try to hide, shook him from his thoughts, and Tsuna looked up to see the Hitman (now in adult form) standing in front of him. “Enjoy your party.”

Tsuna felt himself smiling at that, eyes wet from the tears as his smile grew. And enjoy it he would.

\--

He was still awake, even long after he had gotten home and was now in bed. His cheeks were hurting from how much he had been smiling, but he couldn’t help it – he was happy.

He had gotten a present from everyone, including his mother who dropped by to bring it to him and to remind him to be safe (even though it embarrassed him a bit). Reborn had given him an entire new suit, complete with a tie and shoes (that Tsuna didn’t want to know how much it cost, but when he asked all Reborn had to say was “don’t worry, Useless-Tsuna” and ruffle his hair). His mother had bought him new pyjama pants and a matching sweater (it was too big but she claimed it was because she thought he’d grow into it). Gokudera had given him a switchblade, under the condition that it would be used for self defense – Tsuna wanted to deny it but his Storm Guardian’s puppy-dog eyes made him accept it instead. Yamamoto had given him free food from Take-Sushi for a year with Tsuyoshi’s permission, and some new sneakers, which he loved because he had damaged his old running ones. Ryohei had given him boxing gloves and a first aid kit, claiming that Tsuna was clumsy and would need the first aid kit in case he wasn’t around (which, rude, but Tsuna knew it was true and appreciated the thought).

Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin had given him a folder of drawings they had done over the year of him and their family, the drawings instantly went up on his wall when he got home. He had hugged his three little siblings with all his love and had promised to take them out for ice-cream when he had a free day.

Elyse had given him custom headphones to go with his phone and had loudly promised to take him on a date, which had started another argument between her and Gokudera (and for some reason Hibari had tried to attack her too, but Tsuna wasn’t sure why). It took him using Zero Point Breakthrough on all three of them to calm them down, and Tsuna eventually let them go when he got an apology from two of them (Hibari had just grunted, which Tsuna knew was his way of agreeing).

Hibari had simply glared at him, but the Cloud Guardian cornered him later when no one was watching and given him a card that allowed Tsuna to show to a Disciplinary Committee member that didn’t know him to excuse him. It was something Tsuna cherished.

Bianchi, like her brother, had given him a present he didn’t really think he needed. She had given him a keychain that had an alarm button, and on the button it had a label that said ‘use in case of attack’. She explained that with Shoichi’s help it was connected to everyone’s phone, and would send out a signal with his location if he was in need of help. He still thanked her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, to which she replied with a kiss to his temple.

Dino had given him paperwork which gave him a free trip to wherever he chose with whoever he wanted to go with, as well as a $20,000 visa account for spending money when he got there. Tsuna wasn’t sure how to react to such a luxurious gift, so he just hugged Dino really tightly.

Reborn had also given Tsuna a card from the Ninth, who had sent him a photo of Vongola HQ and Tsuna’s own key to it. Well, keys. It was more a bunch of keycards and keys that he had instructions on where and how to use them.

Kyoko had knitted him a scarf and had bought him a top he had been eyeing earlier that day, which he gave her a brilliant smile and a tight hug. She had jokingly demanded that he give her a kiss like he had for the other girls, and blushed when he kissed the tip of her nose in thanks.

Hana had given him a bag of books that had made her happy when she was alone as a kid, telling him he didn’t need to kiss her in thanks. He laughed, hugged her tight, and promised to read them all.

Haru had baked his birthday cake, a cake that was in the shape of a flame with animals surrounding it; a cat, dog, hawk, cow, hedgehog, kangaroo and a raven to represent his Guardians and Reborn. He loved it, had taken a picture for Instagram and promised to tag her in it. She had then pulled him in for a hug, and kissed his cheek, claiming that she deserved one like the others did.

He had taken a lot of photos of the event, uploading them all to Instagram. And he decided, to end the night, to take one more.

Turning the light on, he held his phone up and put his hand under his chin and curled it into a fist, his sweater falling off his shoulder and showing the bare skin, and took the photo. Without thinking much about it he uploaded it, simply putting the sleepy emoji as a caption and adding appropriate hashtags. Once it was done, he put his phone on charge and snuggled back into bed. Exhausted from the day, he fell asleep quickly, unknowing about how his life was going to change even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok few things
> 
> 1) hawkeye is yamamoto - duh. it's a pun as yamamoto has sharp eyes, and he's a hawk (read my familiar story if ur confused) so haha im very funny lolol
> 
> 2) i hinted at a ship during the present description, see if u can guess owo
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a comment and kudos please, they motivate me to write more and i love connecting with y'all and hearing what you think
> 
> tumblr; here-among-the-stars-is-home


	3. PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD 
> 
> hi im almost finished with uni for the year, three more weeks! but that means i have like five assignments left and not a lot of time to finish them all so i will not be able to update until then :( 
> 
> also im so sorry for not updating! ive had uh... a lot of stressful things happen, my mental health has been pretty shit and im struggling still but i'll try harder

So some of y'all may noticed I've deleted a chapter. That's because user Tesla managed to bring to my attention that I've gotten the timeline of this story mixed up and the chapter made no sense in regards to the time of the chapter. 

Thank you so much to this user to bringing it to my attention! I'm forever grateful for it, and I will redo the chapter and upload it once it's done.

Thanks to everyone for reading, and thanks to those who read my other stuff too! ^0^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! comments and kudos always help keep the stories going :) give me suggestions!


	4. His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was looking at him with a weird expression (the same one as Reborn this morning, he realised) but it was gone as she shook her head and handed him a small envelope. “This was left for you on your desk,” she said, waiting for him to take it. It was un-named, with his name written in a small font. “Hayato wanted to burn it, but I thought you would like to read it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the reupload of chapter 3! it's a bit different and should fit with the timeline now :) thanks again to the user who pointed it out for me! 
> 
> next chapter should be a bit more interesting and i'll try to keep things consistent!

Waking up the next morning, something felt… off. Tsuna was never really sure how to explain the feelings he got before something happened (according to Reborn, it was ‘hyper intuition’ that Primo had as well, Tsuna just calls it magic which got him a whack on the head) but he constantly got feelings whenever something would happen.

For instance, he knew about the birthday party before it happened. He knew his father had arrived in Japan moments before he called the house, and during fights he could anticipate attacks before they happened.

This new knowledge, however, didn’t really help in regards to deciding what his intuition was warning him of.

Shaking off the feeling, he hopped out of bed and got dressed, ignoring his phone for the time being while he put on his school uniform. He remembered that he was walking alone to school today after dropping the kids off, so he decided to make the most of it. Once dressed, he grabbed his phone and shoved it into his pocket, making his way downstairs for breakfast.

“Good morning, Tsu!” his mother chirped as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He mumbled a greeting back, hugging her before sitting down at the table.

One by one, the table filled up with all the different inhabitants of the house. Reborn was first down, despite being a fully grown adult. The hitman had sat down next to Tsuna, immediately sipping at the coffee Nana had made for him.

(“You’re an adult now Reborn, you could have your own house,” Tsuna had asked the first morning he had back at his mothers house after the Arcobaleno had been changed back.

“Are you implying I couldn’t look after myself as a baby?” Reborn asked silkily, and Tsuna instantly knew he had crossed a line. But before he could get a response in, Reborn had continued. “I’ll be staying away, but I’ll be coming back for Nana Sawada’s cooking. That woman is talented.”)

And that was that. Somehow, Tsuna had more questions than answers but he had learned by now that Reborn didn’t like questions. He looked up to find Reborn looking at him out the corner of his eye, and his gaze was… unknown. Tsuna really couldn’t tell what Reborn was feeling. But it was over the minute the kids approached the table.

Lambo and I-Pin were dressed ready for school and had jumped up onto the chairs to eat before leaving. The Nami-Mori elementary uniforms fit the both of them well, although they still kept their personal touches. But nonetheless, the familiar feeling he felt when he looked at his family made Tsuna smile. Both kids got into their breakfast, arguing about something Tsuna didn’t really get while they did so until Nana asked them about school.

All in all, Tsuna’s family finally felt complete.

\--

“Okay I’ll be here once school ends, so make sure to come straight here,” Tsuna said, hugging I-pin and kissing her forehead, and then hugging Lambo and ruffling his hair.

He gave them both of their lunches, making sure to give them the right ones this time. Both I-Pin and Lambo have different tastes, so Nana always makes sure to give them both something they like.

“Bye, Loser-Tsuna!” Lambo chirped, the ‘loser’ part becoming more affectionate than anything else, and Tsuna doesn’t mind it anymore.

I-Pin instead bowed, face slightly red from being shy as she says “thank you, big brother,” before following Lambo into the school.

Tsuna watches them go, a small smile on his face as he makes sure they’re inside the building before hurrying to get to school. He decided to try the earphones he had gotten for his birthday, happy to see they were Bluetooth and cordless, and popped on a random playlist (ignoring the Instagram notifications) as he headed to school.

\--

Arriving to school, Tsuna’s weird feeling became harder to ignore. Wondering into the school gates, everything seemed normal so far. No one was noticing him as per usual, and the chattering students filled up the hallways before class started.

His locker was surprisingly free of notes trying to tell him how worthless or stupid he was despite him being in the top 5 of his class. He usually threw the notes away before his Guardians noticed but today he didn’t have to. He opened his locker, chucking his things inside, and closed the door again only to find Elyse standing next to him.

He jumped, the quiet approach of his Mist never seeming to register with him until it was too late. “E-Elyse?” he asked, a hand over his heart to calm it down.

She was looking at him with a weird expression (the same one as Reborn this morning, he realised) but it was gone as she shook her head and handed him a small envelope. “This was left for you on your desk,” she said, waiting for him to take it. It was un-named, with his name written in a small font. “Hayato wanted to burn it, but I thought you would like to read it.”

He also wondered if she did it partly to annoy the Storm Guardian, but he appreciated it nonetheless. “Thanks,” he said, smiling at her.

Shaking off the weird behaviour from his normally stoic Mist (she had grown out of the loving phase and now acted like a proper Mist should – or usually does anyway), he opened the envelope and pulled the paper out of it. Unfolding it found it to be a letter addressed to him, with the name of ‘Ahmya’ at the bottom.

He read through it, noticing Elyse now standing behind him and reading over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. It was a _love_ letter. Addressed to him. From a girl.

The last time he had received a love letter from anyone was two years ago when they did it as a prank to lure him out and then pick on him. And he wasn’t entirely sure this one wasn’t a prank.

“A… love letter,” Elyse mumbled, hand to her chin. Instead of looking murderous like she usually is, she instead looked thoughtful. “For now, Decimo, we should get to class,” she said after a beat, looking up at him with her usual smile.

He nodded, filing away her weird behaviour to think about later and put the note in his locker, following her to homeroom.

\--

As he walked to his first class, Elyse trailing along beside him and looking bored, he noticed Ahmya waving at him from afar.

Weird.

Walking into the class, he found the rest of his friends talking amongst themselves. Elyse made her way over to them first, and when they noticed her they looked up and saw him behind her, so he made his way over.

“Hey Tsuna,” Yamamoto was the first to speak up, giving him a small wave.

He waved back, making his way over to them. Elyse and Hayato were sitting next to each other, civil for once. It creeped him out.

“Tsuna, you’re so cute,” Kyoko chirped, hugging him tightly as he reached them. “That last photo you posted was adorable!”

Tsuna blushed at the comment, he figured it was just like all his other photos. “T-thanks Kyoko, but I didn’t think it was any different than my other ones.”

“I think it was the sweater off the shoulder that did it,” Elyse explained, a small smile on her face. “Well, Hayato seemed to think so.”

Gokudera growled at that, but Tsuna could see the dog’s cheeks were slightly red. He seemed to be fully angry at Elyse rather than anything else. “Shut up, _cat_. The Tenth is a beautiful man, more beautiful than you, and I’m glad he’s finally showing it to the world.”

That seemed to only make Elyse giggle, but Gokudera’s proclamation made Tsuna blush in embarrassment. He didn’t think he was that attractive, and sometimes Gokudera was more poetic for his own good. He was about to respond, or break up the incoming fight, but Yamamoto stepped in and slipped an arm around Tsuna’s shoulders. “Hey now, stop embarrassing Tsuna okay? It’s just a picture, not something to fight over.”

“Besides, Sawada has more pictures to take and put up anyway,” Hana said, offering a small smile at Tsuna. 

“Y-Yeah,” Tsuna got out, overcoming his embarrassment and nodding. “I also… wanna take one of you guys again later. After school.”

Elyse looked back at him, tilting her head. “Kyoya and Ryohei included?”

“And Reborn, if possible,” Tsuna confirmed, a small smile on his face. “I know it’ll be hard but I just want one photo. To keep.”

Yamamoto laughed as the bell rang, and they all got into their seats. He managed to get one final statement in. “We can try, Tsuna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or kudos, let me know what you thought!
> 
> tumblr: misguided-stars
> 
> thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what y'all think!! comments help motivate me :D 
> 
> tumblr; here-among-the-stars-is-home


End file.
